


Preocupación

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yukimura le había dicho que no fuera, pero Sanada no puede hacerle caso.





	Preocupación

«No vengas» dice Yukimura por el teléfono y aunque Sanada todavía recuerda con mucha claridad lo que pasó la última vez que hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Yukimura —cuando él insistió que no hablara de tenis una y otra vez y Sanada no pudo no hablarle del resultado de los partidos—, la preocupación lo lleva a visitarlo.

Aun así, no va directamente a su habitación y habla con una enfermera, quien, para su sorpresa, le dice que Yukimura está en la sala de rehabilitación.

Sanada se dirige a dicho lugar, decidido a confirmar cómo está Yukimura e irse antes de que Yukimura lo vea, mas cuando divisa a Yukimura, esforzándose a pesar de las enfermeras que le insisten que ya es suficiente por hoy, no se siente capaz de moverse.

Y es por eso que cuando Yukimura al fin accede a dar por terminada su sesión de rehabilitación del día, Sanada solo puede permanecer ahí y saludarlo con un gesto.

Yukimura frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada, pero no le grita y cuando pasa a su lado en una silla de ruedas empujada por una de las enfermeras, le pide a ella que se detenga y le dice a Sanada:

—Estaré listo para las nacionales.

Esas palabras le quitan un peso de encima a Sanada.

—Te estaremos esperando —replica, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio y le dice a la enfermera que él se encargará de llevar a Yukimura hasta su habitación.

En el recorrido Yukimura no dice nada y aunque eso lo preocupa, al descubrir que Yukimura se quedó dormido de agotamiento vuelve a relajarse.

Puede estar tranquilo, se dice Sanada una vez deja a Yukimura descansando en su cama y le da una última mirada antes de abandonar el hospital, Yukimura no se ha rendido y mientras así sea, todo estará bien.


End file.
